


Нет, правда, враг во мне

by Kollega



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 12:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3570368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восьмой/Мастер-Слизмея (о боже, нет!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нет, правда, враг во мне

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["No, Seriously, The Enemy Within"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616645) by [x_los](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_los/pseuds/x_los). 



> Переведено на WTF-15 для команды Доктор/Мастер

— Как у тебя вышло принять форму змеи? — выдохнул Доктор. — Или сбежать из Ока Гармонии? Или...

— Ш-ш-ш, — прошипел Мастер (вполне возможно, что это было «С-с-с» — трудно сказать). Слизистой коброй он ввинчивался в Доктора так, как никогда бы не смог в антропоморфном виде.

— Ах! — вскрикнул Доктор, стараясь вырваться, и схватился за ящик с инструментами, который принес, чтобы починить Око, как за последнюю соломинку. У сильного змеиного тела, опутавшего его ноги, были другие планы. Оно быстро выпустило Доктора, скользнуло прочь из его задницы и заткнуло рот, пока Доктор не потерял сознание.

Тогда Мастер выскользнул из него и, довольный и уверенный в себе, приготовился восстановить тело.


End file.
